


Family Obligations

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Holiday gathers, Pains of family gatherings, Talks of fake/pretend dating, before Nat just asks Darcy out for real, pining Darcy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “Because if I go to this family gathering single,” Darcy mutters into the book, “She and aunt Madeline will badger me about being single and why I can’t keep a partner. And then spend the evening pointing out why my cousin Caroline is superior to me, because she has a fiance and she's built like a model, while I’m short and constantly stuffing my face with uncle Joshua’s homemade pecan apple pie. Which ofcourseI’m gonna stuff my face with it, because he only makes it around the Holidays, AND it’s the legitimateonlything that man can make without accidentally poisoning you or burning it and the kitchen down.”Or, some Darcy/Nat fake pretend relationship to fool the relatives.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2019





	Family Obligations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyperfectsummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyperfectsummer/gifts).

> Your second gift of three! I hope you enjoy this!!

* * *

“I’m gonna die alone and unloved,” Dracy cries as she falls down onto the seat next to Natasha. Letting her head fall down and thunk softly against the book still laying open in front of her. “And it’ll be horrible and my great aunt Elena will crow as she gives my eulogy.”

Pausing her typing, Natasha barely moves her head to glance sidelong at her friend. “And why will your great aunt Elena be doing that?”

“Because if I go to this family gathering single,” Darcy mutters into the book, “She and aunt Madeline will badger me about being single and why I can’t keep a partner. And then spend the evening pointing out why my cousin Caroline is superior to me, because she has a fiance and she's built like a model, while I’m short and constantly stuffing my face with uncle Joshua’s homemade pecan apple pie. Which of _course_ I’m gonna stuff my face with it, because he only makes it around the Holidays, AND it’s the legitimate _only_ thing that man can make without accidentally poisoning you or burning it and the kitchen down.”

Rolling her head to the side, Darcy tilts her head just enough to glare across the table at Clint, when he lets out a loud snort. “Butt face,” she grumbles.

“So then don’t go to your family gathering,” Jane states, as if it’s the easiest and most obvious answer in the world.

Sighing, Darcy pushes herself up off the table and stares at her best friend for a long moment. “You clearly don’t understand the pressures of a large family,” she accuses with a roll of her eyes. “I have no  _ choice _ but to go, considering my uncle Josh and his husband Ale, are the ones helping me fund college, and their holding the gathering at their house this year. Which upside means most of my homophobic and racist relatives won’t be coming, because my uncles are queer, and uncle Ale is Mexican. And it means the good food will be there, because T í a Isabel is spending this Holiday season with her son, Uncle Ale, so again, good food.”

“The downside is just my great aunt, and aunt, will still be there because great aunt Elena absolutely adores my uncle Ale. And Madeline likes to rub her husband's fortune in Uncle Josh’s face and to show off her daughter.”

“Wait,” Clint cuts in, face scrunched up in confusion. “What’s her husband do, that she can rub it in, if your Uncles are helping you fund college?”

“He’s some kind of Wall Street guy,” Darcy answers with a flap of her hand. “And Uncle Josh made most of his fortune playing poker in Vegas before moving out to Cali and meeting Uncle Ale, who’s a doctor.” Shoulders dropping, she let out a groan as her head fell back. “And it’s not even that Caroline’s like her mom, she’s honestly the sweetest person ever, even her husband to be is cool, he’s an artist and treats Care like a queen.”

“So it’s really just Elena and Madeline, then?” Jane asks. “Anything you can do to get them off your back?”

“Bring home a significant other for starters. Like Natasha,” Darcy says half joking, half serious as she moves to pull her glasses off and rubs at her eyes. And the thing is, she’d honestly really love to bring Nat home and introduce her to her uncle’s and cousin, love to show the older woman off, unfortunately, she had no reason to bring her _friend_ home with her. 

“Or Steve,” Darcy adds after a too long awkward moment. “Or Sam. Or Thor. Or even you. Mostly just to show them I’m not not living my life as I work on my degree.” Sitting up, she moves to pick her bag up and start pulling her text books out, letting a quiet settle over their table in the library's corner they'd claimed last year during midyear exams.

“I would,” Jane starts after a lull. “Or let you take Thor, but he’s introducing me to his mom and brother this year, without his dad around.” She gives a small, apologetic smile.

“And Steve’s taking Bucky, Sam and Tony with him back to Brooklyn to spend it with his mom,” Clint adds, slyly, cutting a glance at his best friend before turning to give Darcy a giant grin, “But Tasha’s got no plans for the Holidays. I’m sure she could be talked into going home with you.”

“Oh, uh, oh no, you, you don’t, like, it was more like a joke? Or, um, or a wish? Like I really don’t expect you to give up free time to come home with me, and, and put up with my family.” Darcy stutters out as she turns to stare at her crush, her eyes going wide and run as she finds Natasha already turned to face her, a thoughtful look on her face.

“Would I  _ have _ to be nice to Elena or Madeline?” Nat questions quietly, brow arched in question.

“Um, no? I mean, my uncles will probably do their best to redirect any and all comments, and Caroline will distract her mom with wedding stuff, so like, you, you wouldn’t get many? Or well, I guess, we wouldn’t get many?” Darcy babbles out as her brows go up in disbelief. “They’d mostly be tossed my way, if we get any that is. But like, you’d be willing to be my girlfriend for this? Or well, my pretend girlfriend for this? Cause like, really, Nat, it’s okay to say no. I wouldn’t expect you to give up a few days of no obligations just to help me out.”

Humming lowly, Nat watches her for a long moment before nodding once firmly. “I won’t have our first date being surrounded by your family,” she says before going back to her schoolwork. “Nor will it be our second date. So I’ll pick you up for our first date tomorrow night, around seven. Then we can do a coffee date sometime this week.”

It takes several moments of Darcy gaping like a fish out of water before she lets out a nearly inhuman shriek, “WHAT?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've tossed in a couple of references to some of my fave fandoms, so if you guess them, good for you!
> 
> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
